


Back Here, Where I Would Never Be

by KatlnnRotato



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Cute Suoh Mikoto, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Saruhiko has four strings tied to his pinky.





	Back Here, Where I Would Never Be

The red string of fate.

Not everyone could see it, but people who did usually could as a side effect of being around a strain a some point in there life. But there were also idiots like Misaki who were just too dumb to see them.

They didn't always come in red either, and it was rare for Saruhiko to see someone with just one on their pinky. The string didn't represent a lover or your fated partner, but someone who had some type of strong impact in your life, so the whole "fated one" troupe just followed along with it.

Saruhiko himself had four strings tied to his pinky. The first was reserved for Misaki, his first, and debatably only, friend who had given him strength though one of the worst times in his life, though he would never care to admit it.

The next string used to go towards his shitty father but was cut off and now just hanging limply off his finger in some morbid reminder. No one ever said the strings had to be good impacts.

The third string directed him towards Munakata, his captain. He was not totally shocked by this, as he had noticed most of his comrades in Scepter 4 also had strings tied to the Blue King. Saruhiko could barely even see the kings pinkie with the amass that had been created there.

It was a lot like that at HOMRA as well, except pretty much anyone who walked into that bar was littered with strings, not just the king. They were all sentimental fools, getting swayed by the smallest of things. That was one of the reasons Saruhiko had felt so off there with his measly four strings. He just couldn't bring himself to care as much as the rest of them.

But amongst all of this, the last string on his finger scared him the most. Mikoto, his former king, was still wrapped tightly around his finger and wasn't letting go. Saruhiko thought maybe it would be snipped off after he left HOMRA, because there have been cases of such happening before, but the only place he saw the end of that string was on the Red Kings pinkie.

Back when he was still with HOMRA, he had been grateful for it because of how it helped him blend in with the rest of the gang, but now it just scared him. Did it mean he had unfinished business with Mikoto? He wanted to cut the string already and finally get away from him, but the red string of fate was saying otherwise.

Munakata chuckled as he saw Saruhiko once again pulling absentmindedly at the string on his pinkie. It was always the same one and he always had this sour look on his face whenever he touched it, as if he wanted to just rip the thing off his pinkie right then.

"Pulling at it like that wont do anything," Munakata said, watching in amusement as Saruhiko clicked his tongue.

He looked towards his king, eyes seething."Are we done here?" he asked, wanting nothing but to leave the mans insightful gaze.

Munakata stared a bit longer than necessary."Yeah." He waved a dismissing hand in Saruhiko's direction."Report back your findings as soon as possible."

Saruhiko walked away without another word.

—

The strain they were chasing left behind a small, but not completely unnoticeable, trail that he had to carefully follow and investigate. It was a hassle but more busy work than anything.

Saruhiko exited a shop he had gone into to question the manager, taking a turn into a narrow alley only to stop dead in his tracks. Leaning against a wall, typical cigarette in his mouth with his hands in his pockets, was the Red King himself, looking just as carefree as ever.

Saruhiko felt the weight on his pinkie lighten, something that would only happen if someone connected to him was nearby. He watched, not able to move even if he wanted to, as Mikoto slowly lifted his hand up to grab his cigarette, string connecting them shifting upwards along with it and Saruhiko couldn't look away, completely entranced.

Mikoto then turned to look at him and Saruhiko's whole body tensed as his eyes never wavered, boring into him. He was a man of few words, which always made it hard for Saruhiko to say anything without feeling like a gigantic fool as Mikoto would just stare at him with the same infuriating expression.

But he knew the Red King wouldn't say anything so he needed to take initiative."Red King..." was all he could murmur.

Mikoto continued to stare at him, blowing out some smoke but saying nothing otherwise. Saruhiko couldn't help but get irritated by this, wanting some sort of reaction out of the king.

"Surprised?" he asked, pointedly looking at the string connecting them."I thought for sure it would break off when I left your clan but that doesn't seem the case. It's irritating, having such a useless weight on my finger. I'm sure you feel the same, right?"

He regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Mikoto was stronger than him and could probably kill him before he could even land one blow on the king, and here he was trying to get him angry. Though he doubted the king would ever show such an emotion for someone like him.

As Mikoto pushed himself off the wall, slowly walking closer to him, Saruhiko thought maybe it wasn't impossible. Maybe the reason this string stayed on his finger was because Mikoto was going to kill him.

But all Mikoto did was grab the string connecting them, giving it a small tug the same way Saruhiko did almost everyday.

"This string wont be cut."

And with those simple words, Saruhiko was left breathless. Wont be cut? Did Mikoto know something he didn't, or was he just that confident in his impact on his life? Maybe Saruhiko had impacted Mikoto without knowing it?

"I've given you enough time to prepare." Mikoto leaned in, far too close for Saruhiko's comfort."But I'm done waiting around."

Then he kissed him. It was rough but soft at the same time, slight irritation showing. His lips were incredibly hot against Saruhiko's cold ones, and no matter what thoughts swarmed though Saruhiko's mind, he couldn't act on them, simply standing there stiffly in shock until Mikoto pulled away from him, small smirk on his face as he pat Saruhiko's head, passing by him.

"Don't go too far, kid."

And then he was gone and all Saruhiko could do was stand there, one question screaming throughout his mind:

_What the fuck was that?!_

—

Based on the Red King's previous actions, it was clear that he held some sort of romantic feelings towards Saruhiko. How far that went, he wasn't sure, but it was enough to merit a red string on his finger.

Saruhiko had never thought Mikoto would hold romantic feelings for another with his stoic personality. It hadn't once crossed his mind but now he couldn't help but think that perhaps Mikoto was more of a romantic than he thought. He made his actions clear enough and his future persistence seemed inevitable.

Saruhiko didn't know what to do and so he did the childish thing and avoided Mikoto, which meant steering clear of HOMRA and Misaki especially. He pushed his thoughts away from the Red King and focused on his mission finding the strain.

They were tricky and sly but Saruhiko was smarter. The trail he chased continuously led him to an abandoned warehouse down by the port. This was the point where he should contact Scepter 4 but Saruhiko needed to do something to stop these nerves bundling inside him because of that Red King.

So he entered the warehouse, knife in one hand and sheathed sword in other. Looking around cautiously, Saruhiko saw nothing out of the ordinary so he stepped further into the darkness.

That was his first mistake, and he paid direly.

—

Mikoto came downstairs directly after his nap, loud yawn signaling his arrival. Kusanagi greeted him from behind the bar and Misaki and Anna's eyes sparkled at his arrival. Everyone in the bar was loud and boisterous as usual, which soothed Mikoto who had an off feeling deep inside his chest.

It still didn't go away, making him frown further. Then, a small tug on his pinkie alerted him.

"Everything alright?" Kusanagi asked, coming over to him.

The tugging continued, this time practically pulling him towards the door. If Mikoto wasn't so strong, he was sure he would've moved.

"I'll be back," he said, making for the door.

Kusanagi gave him a questionable look, but let him go. The others watched, wanting to come along but knowing better since Mikoto hadn't looked to them to follow.

Instead, he left the bar alone and let the tugging on his pinkie guide him. If the person on the other end was desperate enough, they could pull and drag the string to alert the person on the other side to where they were and even forcibly drag them over. It was a good way for his other clansmen to alert him if they needed help, so Mikoto assumed it was just that.

However, as he continued to walk in whatever direction the string was pulling him, it was obvious that this wasn't one of his clansmen. They always rolled in packs which meant there would be multiple strings in the direction he was going, not just the one. Mikoto had only one person outside of cut strings he was connected to that wasn't part of HOMRA.

He could be wrong, because the idea of Saruhiko asking him for help was absurd. Still, his heart did tiny flips at the thought. It was strange and nerve wracking, but he kept cool.

The string led him to a set of warehouses along the port and he stepped inside the one the string decorated. It tugged him sharply to the right after a few steps in and Mikoto first saw a body lying on the floor and then Saruhiko.

He sat atop some sturdy boxes, hunched over and hugging his knees. His hands pulled at Mikoto's string in a sorrowful, lazy nature. It was completely unlike him, especially since he hadn't noticed him yet.

Mikoto just stood there but then realized Saruhiko wouldn't notice him, so he decided to speak first."What happened?"

Saruhiko looked up at him, and his face held a rather dull expression. It wasn't like Mikoto's resting stoic face, since he looked more like he simply didn't want to move or do anything.

"Sit down." He motioned to the spot beside him and Mikoto complied. Saruhiko then uncurled himself and let his legs sag over the boxes.

He scoot towards Mikoto so they were touching each others sides almost completely. Then, without a second thought, he rested his head against Mikoto's shoulder.

Startled, yet not visibly baffled, Mikoto sat stone still and waited. Saruhiko seemed content where he was which confused Mikoto. He wasn't ever like this with anyone. Saruhiko just wasn't one for physical contact.

"What happened?" Mikoto asked again.

"Strain." Saruhiko motioned toward the body across from them."I defeated it, but it still got a hit on me."

That must be why he was acting so strange. But what could the strains power be to make Saruhiko act like this? It was no wonder they were chasing it down.

"Let me see your pda."

Saruhiko pulled it out of his jacket, handing it over to Mikoto who stared at the strange device with hard eyes. He wasn't good with such technology, that was Saruhiko's domain.

"Could you unlock it?"

"Hold my hand."

Mikoto didn't hesitate, liking the way their hands felt clasp together. Saruhiko squeezed his once, unlocking the pda and handing it back to him. He rested his head back on Mikoto's shoulder and watched absentmindedly as Mikoto went into his messaging app.

He swiped through and texted Munakata.

**Defeated strain. Portside warehouses.**

That would be enough, right? He wasn't sure of their exact location and didn't want to get up and find out because that would disrupt the current peace. Munakata was resourceful, anyways. He would figure it out.

"You're not hurt?" he asked Saruhiko instead.

"The burns on your mark..." He didn't speak further.

Mikoto had forgot about that."Nothing life threatening?" But why had Saruhiko brought it up? Wasn't he the type to keep to himself, or was he opening up?

"No."

They relapsed back into silence and Mikoto waited for either Munakata to arrive or Saruhiko to snap out of whatever strange spell he was under because of the strain.

Their position was comfortable, however, and Mikoto was still fresh out of a nap and could probably fall asleep again. With Saruhiko pressed against his side, he felt like it would be a good nap, so he closed his eyes with that intent. But then Sarihiko started to play with their interlocked hands, and Mikoto knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Instead, he kept his eyes closed and listened to the sound of Saruhiko's breathing until reinforcements arrived.

Munakata had brought a small squad of Scepter 4 agents who wholeheartedly began freaking out at the sight of him. It was noisy and Mikoto hated it. He was enjoying the moment he and Saruhiko were having but now he just wanted to go.

"I thought that text was rather unlike our dear Saruhiko," Munakata smiled, walking over to the pair."So it was you, Red King."

Mikoto just stared. He really wasn't good with this type of person.

"Was Fushimi hit by the strain?"

Mikoto looked down at their clasped hands and Munakata followed his eyes."Yeah."

"How strange." Munakata then looked to Saruhiko."Reports said that the strain forced people to be one hundred percent honest, but this is almost subservient."

Did that mean, when being honest with himself, Saruhiko wanted to be with Mikoto? He had thought the kid hated him or at least disliked him.

"Say, Fushimi, how do you feel about your captain?" Munakata asked with a cheeky smile.

Mouth open and ready to answer, Mikoto quickly stopped him before he said something he would later regret. Plus, if he said something cute, Mikoto may be forced into a different type of battle with the Blue King.

Munakata laughed."Don't tell me you go hit by the strain to?"

Mikoto glared lazily.

"Alright, alright, I'll let you go." Munakata waved his hand back and forth."And take Fushimi with you. The effects should wear off soon but who knows what kind of stuff we might want to ask him." He laughed some more."Plus, I don't think he'll so readily want to leave you."

Mikoto grunted back, getting up and ignoring Munakata's taunts. Saruhiko followed him up and Mikoto grabbed his hand, tugging him lightly out of the warehouse.

They walked for awhile, Mikoto having no real destination. Saruhiko seemed to drag behind him, blinking in and out of existence. It was like he was an empty body waiting to answer any questions thrown its way. Mikoto knew better than to take him back to HOMRA.

He also knew better than to ask him about his true feelings towards him. It would be unfair. He wanted to win over Saruhiko without such interference. It just wouldn't feel as real.

Saruhiko flinched and Mikoto paused, looking back at him and waiting. Had he woken up?

His head slowly raised and as he recognized Mikoto, horror filled his eyes."W-What the hell?!" He looked around and then at their hands, clasp together tightly. Quick as a snake, he snatched his away."What's going on?"

Mikoto instantly became stressed. He pulled out a cigarette."The strain..." he tried.

Everything seemed to click inside Saruhiko's head."Right..." he mumbled off."And why are you here? Where am I?"

Harsh.

Mikoto let his now lit cigarette hang in his mouth. Slowly, he tugged against the red string connecting them. It was surprisingly easy to find underneath all the others he had.

"You pulled me."

"Eh?"

Saruhiko then realized the full effect of his words.

"...Eh?!"

His face instantly turned scarlet and Mikoto couldn't stop staring at it. He took at drag from his cigarette, hoping to show Saruhiko it wasn't such a big deal. Though, at least to him, it was.

"Are you serious?!" Saruhiko stared at his hands as if he couldn't believe himself."Because of that strain..."

Mikoto couldn't help it. He smiled."You like me more than you thought, huh?"

Saruhiko looked up at him and then clicked his tongue, not wanting to admit anything or dig himself further down the rabbit hole.

"Next time, just come to HOMRA."

And that was the last straw. Saruhiko turned around and left.

—

Saruhiko waited and waited and waited until the right moment to enter HOMRA. For him, that meant Misaki was gone and as little people were inside the bar as possible.

When he found that moment arrived, Saruhiko quickly snuck inside the bar and tried to keep to himself and just get his business done. Kusanagi saw him instantly, surprise evident in the suddenly widened eyes he was staring at him with.

"Eh? Fushimi?" he questioned as if he didn't believe his eyes.

Saruhiko paid no attention to him, taking a swift right and beginning to climb upstairs.

"Wait...!" Kusanagi tried, voice slowly lessening."Mikoto..."

He held a cautionary hand out but just let him go in the end. Saruhiko didn't hesitate as he reached Mikoto's door, wrenching it open and swiftly closing it behind him.

Mikoto, for his part, didn't budge and continued to sleep on his messy bed. It irked Saruhiko how calm and composed he could always be. Still, disrupting the king could be deadly. He wasn't sure how to proceed, running on pure adrenaline.

Thankfully, Mikoto was at least aware of his surroundings and lowly groaned, stretching out and peering over at Saurhiko.

He was still drowsy and blinking in and out."Dream...?" he questioned upon seeing him.

"No." Saruhiko's eyes hardened. He didn't want to think of the implications behind that."This is reality."

Still, his brain never stopped working so he thought about it long and hard.

All the while, Mikoto stared back at him. It was his usual dull gaze which was usually accompanied by a cigarette. It sent shivers down Saruhiko's spine and reminded him of the past.

Saruhiko wouldn't cower down like back then, however. He didn't need to hide from Mikoto anymore.

"You're like a cat," Saruhiko scoffed."All you do is sleep."

Mikoto stared back at him, not saying a word. Saruhiko thought maybe he didn't hear him or was pissed off or something. He started to grow a bit unsure of himself again but this was his personality. If Mikoto couldn't handle it, then why would he invite him over in the first place?

Of course, Mikoto was none of those things. In fact, he was incredibly embarrassed. Saruhiko was being playful around him, acting like his usual sarcastic self. Mikoto never thought he would get the chance to be on the receiving side of that smirk yet here he was.

This might really be a dream after all.

"You're..." Mikoto didn't know what to say. Should he even say something? He didn't want to lose this moment. It was nice.

"What?" Saruhiko questioned, eyebrow raised."Did you already use up your ten words for the day?"

Mikoto was incredibly happy.

Saruhiko thought he might fall asleep again.

"No..." Mikoto droned back, finally deciding on what to say."You're here."

"Yeah," Saruhiko nodded, yet he turned towards the door."But if your going to fall asleep again, I'm leaving."

Mikoto, in his lazy haste, tugged against Saruhiko's string. It was much less of a tug and more like the kind of force you would use during a rope pulling competition.

His opponent, Saruhiko, fell backwards at the force and ended up with half his body splayed across Mikoto's bed. Saruhiko was shocked by the sudden force, not sure of what to do.

Mikoto, on the other hand, was content to just lie there. Saruhiko sprawled next to him, he felt like he could just fall right back asleep then and there. Still, he knew he needed more. Kusanagi always told him that actions weren't always enough. Saruhiko was probably the type who wanted words, huh...

"Stay," Mikoto tried. He wanted it to sound like Saruhiko had the option of leaving but with his dull voice it probably sounded like an order.

Saruhiko was silent, so Mikoto feared the worst, but at the same time he hadn't gotten up to leave so that was a plus in Mikoto's mind.

"You're lucky I actually have a brain unlike that idiot Misaki and can decipher your single-worded sentences," Saruhiko finally spoke, adjusting himself on the bed so he was laying down properly next to Mikoto.

Mikoto warmed a bit at his words.

"But that doesn't get you any points in my book. You're gonna have to do better than that."

And that was what Mikoto had trouble with. Still, he followed Kusanagi's words and tried to give Saruhiko the assurance he wanted.

"I love you."

Saruhiko didn't respond for a few seconds and Mikoto's heart skipped a beat."What a lame confession. Try again."

Saruhiko was so glad he loved him.

"I love you."

"Again."

"_I love you_."

"Passable."

Mikoto sighed. It seemed a shaky victory was finally achieved. But what did that mean for him?

"I'll give you a chance, Red King," Saruhiko told him."A trial period, if you will."

He placed his hand in Mikoto's, not once looking at him. Mikoto was shocked by the touch, but it felt warm and comfortable. He liked it.

"You're a bit shyer then you look, huh..." Saruhiko mumbled off.

Mikoto squeezed his hand, then closing his eyes and thinking of falling back asleep again."I love you, Saruhiko."

Saruhiko smiled, though Mikoto couldn't see it, already too far gone into the world of dreams.

"Goodnight, Mikoto."

**Author's Note:**

> It's real shy boi hours.


End file.
